Unexpected Relationship: School Time
by Prophet21
Summary: During where we left off, shawn is now going back to high school after summer has ended. Boring teachers, seven hours of school, idiot students, what more could he ask for. However, what he forget about his life is that he had to deal with aliens, which couldn't make his life even better. ShawnXRemora. Also, maybe SoloraXDeath. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up my fellow reviewers. I know that you've missed the last chapter. But don't worry, because I will not let this story end just like that. Besides, I know you guys loved the previous story. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: School <span>

Shawn's P.O.V. 

Since last week, remora and I were officially a couple, though I'm just a bit scared. Solora is still the same and death...I'm not quite sure. Any who, its been a long since school. It about 2 AM in the morning as I silently prepare everything just to get to school. I was finally finished packing all my stuff into my backpack. I was about to leave until I heard a faint creak. I turned to face remora, looking at me as she descended down the stairs and towards me.

"_Where are you going",_ she asked sternly. "I'm going to school", I replied. "_What's school", _she asked curiously. "It's a place where education is taught to students so they could succeed in the future", I explained. "_It seems boring and a waste of time",_ she stated. "It is, but I still have to go", I told her as I walked towards the door. However, she then suddenly wrapped her tail around my waist before she pulled me against her. "_Just a warning. If you meet another girl, I will kill them",_ she warned darkly. "I love you too. Good luck", I said before walking out the door. "_I love you as well, good luck"_, she said kindly.

"_Oh how she would know my life at school", _I thought in dread as I made my way through the neighbor before going into the sewers. The reason why I chose the sewers is because it's actually the quickest route to school, besides the school bus, that is just a waste of time. As I entered the sewer systems, I was welcomed by a rotten scent of decay. "I did forget that this place strangely smelled of rotten meat", I said to myself before running.

However what made this the best route was because of the obstacles I had to avoid. Up ahead was a huge arrangements of pipes, which was a bit tricky. I quickly dodged each wall of pipes from left to right before continuing on the path. This second obstacle was actually a huge risk in which I could drown in human feces. Way in front of me was a deep and vast hole, which was about 11 ft. wide. To be honest, this was the fun part. I quickly ran as fast as possible before making a leap of faith on the edge of the pit.

It seemed as if timed itself slowed down as I was halfway above the pit. The suspense drew closer as the other side was so close. Then time unfreeze itself as I made it to the other side before walking it. "_That was epic. But at the same time, it is dangerous", _I thought as I made it out of the tunnel. It took a while to climb up the concrete wall before I faced my school.

To be honest, this school was huge then I remembered. Probably because I never thought about the school as huge other than a jail. However, I quickly lowered my head as I began to walk inside the building. I looked around with my eyes only to see the same faces of fright and anger. Some muttered that I didn't belong here while others mostly thought that I would harm them if they annoyed me. A new year began, but it seemed that the faces of others never changed.

I quickly reached my locker, taking off the lock before opening it. The locker contained books, stacks of paper, a poster of Morgan freeman, foldable staff, and a secret compartment behind the books that contained a stash of salt water taffy. I took a couple of books out before closing it, just in time for the bell to ring. I quickly walked to my class before taking a seat, waiting for the same boring torture.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I couldn't bear to listen to my English teacher, he strangely had a high voice that could annoy anyone. Math was a bit confusing, seeing that the teacher never seemed to slow down when explaining. P.E., not exactly a problem, though I never could stop running, not after the accident last year. Guitar class, it was absolutely amazing. Who knew I could have so much fun. After 4 period was lunch, favorite part of the school time.

I quickly raced down to the cafeteria as always before being the first in line. I quickly served myself a meatball sandwich and a couple of other things before I walked to my favorite spot, which was my only spot. It was a table that was way in the far corners of the cafeteria. This is were no one bothered me, I had it to myself. But at times, I felt alone at times.

I quickly ate everything on the plate and threw it in the trash before going back into the building. I walked around the hallway before going into the school's basement. During school time, I usually went down here to draw, but mostly, I secretly sang. Even though it seemed ridiculous at first, I kind of enjoyed singing. As I entered the basement, I looked around to face a mirror.

I forgot what I actually looked during my time. I had black shaggy hair, tan skin, a black hoodie with long sleeves that covered my entire arm and hands, blue jeans, brown converse, and finally, gray eyes. The most strange thing about me were my eyes, as if I was dead. But any who, it's about time I sung a song. I looked through my pockets before finding twenty index cards, each consisted of one song. I flipped through them before finding a song called "Alive", from the Jekyll and Hyde Musical. I was about to sing it before hearing a crash.

The sound seemed to be coming from behind the panel, leading to the air ducts. I slowly approached it before yanking the panel off. Behind it was no other than remora. "_Hi Shawn",_ she said happily. "Oh, hi remora...REMORA!", I said before realizing that she was here, at the school. "What are you doing here", I asked her sternly. "_I just wanted to visit my boyfriend, what's wrong with that", _she simply stated, not caring about the current situation. "This is going to be one heck of a school day", I stated before sitting on the floor in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please review, or get raped by a predator. Until next time, I'll see you on the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my favorite reviewers. I know that you'll have waited a long time since the intro chapter. Without a further ado, here's the chapter. Read my reviewers, read.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Remora's Mood Swings <span>

Shawn's P.O.V. 

"Remora, you can't be here", I told her, slightly in panic. "_Why not?",_ she asked in confusion, tilting her head. "We're humans and your an...alien", I explained. "Both species won't get along quite well." "_Are you saying we are not supposed to be together", _she asked, raising her tail menacingly. "I'm not saying we shouldn't be together, I'm saying that our species tend to be scared of something they've never seen before", I stated, slightly scared. "_Of what, us being a couple",_ she said as she hugged me, her bust squished against me. My face was burning in embarrassment before I took a couple of steps away.

"_Why are you walking away", _she asked, taking a step forward. "Well you see, us men act strange when we are near girls, especially either when they like them or have a...well", I explained, motioning to her bust. She stood idle, just standing there. I was about to say something before she threw me over her shoulder, pinning me to the ground. "Remora, what are you doing", I asked, scared out of my wits. "_I just want my mate to be pleasing, nothing personal", _she stated before she bit me in the shoulder.

Out of pure instinct, which surprised me, I pushed her off of me before I threw her into a Styrofoam filled crate. An explosion of styrofoam spread across the room, blanketing the concrete ground. I slightly cringed in pain as I looked at my shoulder, blood slowly seeping through the bite mark. "_Why did remora bite me, she never acted like this, unless...", _I thought to myself before figuring out the answer.

Remora may be going through a mood swing of some kind. Though I'm hoping this isn't permanent, other wise I have to hide in the basement. I was about to walk out the door before I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Before I could react, she threw me across the room before I crashed into an empty crate. I looked at remora to she that she was acting animalistic. "_If you won't accept my love , then I will force you to love me",_ she said lustful before she charged at me. My eyes widen in terror before I leaped out-of-the-way, hoping she would just crash.

However, she made an immediate stop before she could crash. "_It's better if you were submissive, it's easier on my part",_ she stated before she tackled me against the wall. The force knocked the wind out of me, leaving me weak at the moment. She then pinned me by the throat, making it harder to breathe. "_When I ask for something, I want it to be done",_ she asked angrily, but her voice was full of lust. I looked down to her chest to see that her breasts were almost popping out of her shirt, causing me to have a nosebleed.

"_You'll soon receive me endless upon this very moments", _she stats sweetly before she tongue kissed me. I couldn't struggle, seeing that I was weak, so I joined her. We both kissed each other passionately, letting our tongues wrap around each other. However, what seemed like a kissed turned into a frenzied make out session. We were about to continue further before the bell rang. We kissed a little longer before pulling apart, a string of saliva attached. "_Well my love, it's time for me to leave",_ she announced before crawling back into the vent.

I just stood there, shocked on what just happened. Everything happened so quick I couldn't even register any sign of conscience. I just stared at the vacant vent before saying," Well, it looks like I'm hiding in the attic."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that it's short, I don't have enough time. Please review or gate raped by a queen. I'll see all of you in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my favorite reviewers. I hope you would take the time in reading this chapter. Without a further ado, here it is. Sorry that it's short.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Alone Time <span>

Shawn's P.O.V. 

After school, I immediately ran back to my home, not wanting to waste and daylight. I ran as fast as I could before I reached my home. I slowly opened the door before walking inside, closing the door behind. I went upstairs, looked around to see if anyone was in my presence. Seeing that no one was around, I opened a secret panel next to my door before pulling a lever. In an instant, a ladder opened up from the ceiling before unfolding itself.

As soon as the ladder was on the ground, I quickly climbed up before pulling it back up. Just for a precaution, I looked around the area before placing the heaviest item on the hatch. "Well, it's been a while since I was up here", I said to myself, looking around. I was in the attic, or what I called, my isolation. During one my family's visit here, there was an argument. It drove me mad, so I locked myself in the attic for three days before I calmed down. However, it seemed I came back here to hide from my girlfriend.

Seeing that I did came from school, that most productive thing to do was finish my homework, which lasted about thirty minutes before I simply got bored and threw myself upon the floor in boredom. "_Well, I should probably check up on Samantha_", I thought plainly before pulling out my phone, texting her.

"Samantha, are you there"

"_Hey Shawn. What's up"_

"Nothing much"

"_I can tell that you're lying" _

"What! How do you know I was lying"

_"I didn't, you told me :P"_

"Well played Officer Short, well-played"

"_Don't you ever call me that again"_

"Is it really my fault that your born fun size"

"_What does that even mean"_

"It means that short girls are more fun then any other girl"

"_I'm not quite sure whether that was a compliment or something else" _

"Also, it seems that me and remora are now a couple"

"_You and the alien. Doesn't that seem strange you're in love with an alien" _

"My vocabulary of strange has been stretched out to its limit, so no"

"_So, have you two done anything suspicious" _

"What do you mean...oh no. I would never to such things, besides I'm 16"

"_Well, anything else other than that"_

"Well, we did make out in the school basement before the bell rang"

"_See, there's a sign of your affection" _

"Though, we did tongue kiss before the make out session went wild"

"_You don't have to tell me everything"_

"Well, bye"

"Bye"

I turned off the phone, putting it back in my pocket before lying on top of cardboard boxes. I looked outside through a tiny window, seeing that it was night. "Well, time to go to sleep", I said, yawning a bit before falling asleep on the boxes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It's only been a couple of hours before I heard a scratching noises. I quickly looked around, seeing that no one was here. "_If the sound didn't come from inside, then where did it-_", I thought, but was interrupted by the noise, which lead straight to the hatch. "Dear god, she found me", I whispered, scared out of my wits. I slowly tip toed over to the hatch, hoping that she wouldn't hear me. As I reached the hatch, I kneeled down before placing my ear against the floor. However, it seemed that no one was there.

"_Dear lord, it was just my imagination",_ I thought, relieved. "_I'm not an imagination my love, I will always be with you", _remora said, her voice calm and sweet. I quickly got up and backed away from the hatch. "_Let's face it, I'll never leave you no matter what",_ she stated. I slowly crept on the crates before resting, but not without an image of her being naked in the shower just flashed in my head. _"I am never going to have a normal life"_, I thought calmly before falling asleep, my face slightly burning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, or remora will rip your head out. I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Extra 1

**Hello everyone. I am back. Sorry for the long wait, I apologize. To prove that, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Extra 1: Love Quarrel <strong>

**Shawn's P.O.V.**

I was inside my room reading several Edgar A. Poe's poems, enjoying the cloud filled sky on this serene day. School was cancelled today due to an unexpected power surge that fried all the electronics in the school. Seeing that our was mostly made up of tech, it was a bad thing. Heck, they might even give everyone two weeks off just to fix and replace everything.

However, as I kept on reading, I was unaware of a certain someone slithering across the floor. Before I could react, remora leapt at me before knocking both of us off the bed and to the floor. "Hey remora. Why did you leap at me?", I asked curiously, twirling her dreadlocks in a circle. "_I was bored, so I thought I could be with you_", she explained, a slight peck on my cheek. "_Also because my room was cold." _

"Why should you be here", I questioned her. "_You are my mate, you do not question me", _she stated. "Why shouldn't I question you", I asked, trying to be dominant. The question was answered rather unpleasantly because she bit me in the same shoulder, but with anger. "Is that it. Is that all you got", I demanded, standing up. She stood to her full height, a couple of ft. higher than me.

She then grabbed me by the throat before lifting me up into the air. "_If you defy me one more time, I will not hesitate to harm you"_, she warned me, voice full of venom. "Bite me", I told her. And so, without hesitation, she literally bit me, again. "_Why do you defy me"_, she asked, her voice now sweet as honey. "We both need to be rebellious at times within our relationship", I stated. "Besides, I wanted to see what you looked like when angered."

She stared at me idly before giggling like a school girl. She then proceeded to put me down before she hugged me, her breasts in my face. My entire face immediately burned in embarrassment, but nonetheless, I made myself comfortable. "I love you remora", I told her. "_I love you, too"_, she said back, wrapping her tail around me. We both embraced each other, our heart beats in sync with one another.

No force in this world would ever separate us from each other, and I will always defend her till my last breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, or remora will kill you. I will see you in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
